calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scientist Family
In The Calvin and Hobbes Show one of the more prominent families shown is the family of one of the main antagonists, Dr. Scientist. There is currently known members of the family. Mother Scientist '(Voiced by Betty White)'-Mother Scientist is the Matriach of the Scientist family. Her first name is unkown, as she simply goes by Mother Scientist. She is shown to be the evilist out of the Scientist family members, as she often goes all out on her planning. She is also shown to be an excellent cook. Dr. Murdoch Scientist (Voiced by Elijah Wood)-The second oldest known living member of the Scientist family. Dr. Scientist is shown to be evil, as he is shown to excel in making robots in his attacks, but usually his designs have flaws that aren't pointed out to him in time. Dr. Scientist is also shown to be quite gullible, and his plans usually fail simply from Calvin or Hobbes tricking him into believing something stupid that he will often fall for. Despite his evil intentions, he does have a soft side as he is shown to be loving towards Moe, however his relation to Moe is unknown, as in his debut he said he is Moe's uncle, while others he says that he's his father, unlike the mvoie franchise, where it clearly staates that he is Moe's father. Dr. Scientist's first name was unkown until the episode "Mother Scientist." 'Dr. Wilbert Pysician (Voiced by Johnny Knoxville)-'''The third oldest known living member of the Scientist family, and the seocond oldest son of Mother Scientist. Dr. Pysician is shown to be quieter than the other members of the family, and is shown to specialize in making and detonating explosives. '''Dr. Hubert Doctor (Voiced by Jon Voight)-' The fourth oldest known living member of the Scientist family, and the youngest son of Mother Scientist. Dr. Doctor, as his name implies, is actually a doctor, but is shown to be quite incompetent at diagnosing illnesses, so he often makes stuff up to hope it comes close to the actual diagnosis. Dr. Doctor isn't as bent on world domination like his other family members, but still wants part in it, mainly to be known as "The world's greatest doctor" and he often designs safety equipment in his family members machines, but they are often useless and often cause the machines to become unable to function properly thanks to the poor safety equipment. 'Dr. Llyod Stupid (Voiced by Armie Hammer)-'''Dr. Stupid's relation to the Scientist family is unknown, but in his debut Dr. Scientist mentions that Dr. Stupid is his "Second cousin five times removed" and his orgins are generally unkown. As his name implies, Dr. Stupid is shown to be incredibly stupid, as he cannot even perform the easiest of tasks, such as taking out the garbage, without causing damage. The reasons why this happens is unknown, but it is most likely due to his stupidity and touching stuff that can cause great damage. '''Moe Westing (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)-'''Moe's relationship to the Scientist family is a mystery, as Dr. Scientist is usually refered to as his Dad or Uncle. Moe looks up to Dr. Scientist, and usually tries to help him in his evil plans. Due to Dr. SCientist often running short on money due to the damage caused, and when he can't rob banks,etc. Moe helps out by giving lunch money he stole from Calvin. ' '''